Becoming Whole
by CurlyFriDays
Summary: Chell has finally been released from Aperture. But the world she left is not the same as the one she's entering. Chell meets up with Lieutenant Hank Anderson and newly deviant Connor. What happens when they all meet? Antics, chaos, and pranks. That's what. Eventual family relations
1. Somehow

**Prologue**

Chell had finally made it out of the torture chamber known as Aperture Science. But even though Chell was done with Aperture, Aperture wasn't done with her.

The world Chell stepped into wasn't the world she remembered. It was something out of a movie. She could hear sounds of population, so that was the direction Chell went, lugging the Companion Cube behind her.

Eventually, she made it to the city limits

**Detroit** the sign said. **Home of the androids**.

Chell did not know what to think. But she knew cities had police stations. And police help people.

**Detroit Police**

Chell walked in.

**(Hank)**

Hank had seen a lot of things in his day. Androids gaining their freedom was something he didn't expect, but gladly embraces. Even Connor becoming deviant himself was something Hank wholeheartedly embraced. But, he didn't expect to see a girl who was falling apart at the seams lugging a cube walk in the door.

The girl opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. That didn't stop her. She motioned for something to write with, the secretary handed her a pen.

She wrote for a couple minutes. She handed the paper and pen back to the secretary. The secretary happened to be an android, and she looked confused. More confused than an android should've been. She noticed Hank and called him over.

"Lieutenant, could you please come over here?"

She handed Hank the the paper.

_My name is Chell. I recently escaped from Aperture Science. The last time I was on the surface, was when I was a little girl. I have no idea how long I was in suspension. I don't know what I should do next._

Hank whistled.

"Wow, havent heard of Aperture in years. Last I heard of it when I was a kid."

Chell looked kind of shocked that someone knew what she was talking about.

"My names Hank. I can help you." Hank turned to the secretary, "tell Connor I'll see him later."

The secretary nodded. "You can leave the cube here." He says to Chell

Hank and Chell walked out the door. There was a couple minutes before Hank started to talk- Chell was trying to take in everything at once.

Hank started to talk.

"The year is 2038. Androids are very prominent, the secretary you were talking to is one. You may not recognize an android, because they do look human. My partner Connor actually is an android, but he insists on keeping his android stuff, the dumb idiot. Androids recently led a peaceful revolution and got their freedom. Proud of them. Shortly after Aperture fell off the grid in 1998, nothing really happened for a while. Until 2018, when Cyberlife was founded. That was when androids started to kick off. November 5, a couple days ago is when the androids got their freedom. That's pretty much all you missed."

Chell opened her mouth. A rasp came out. A wraith of a former voice. Both of them realized that they had left the paper back at the station.

Neither one to give up, they continued their one-sided conversation. This time with questions, and Chell nodding and shaking her head as needed.

The unlikely pair found themselves at Chicken Feed. Connor says it was unhealthy, but Connor wasn't here. Little did Connor know, Chicken Feed had very recently gotten new management. Legally this time.

"What do you want?" Hank asked Chell.

Chell looked at the menu, and finally pointed to a chicken tender and fries meal.

"Good choice."

A couple minutes later, after everything had been paid for, the food was ready. The two headed to a table. Funnily enough, it was the table that Hank and Connor had sat at only a couple days ago.

Chell ate like she hadn't seen food and wouldn't for another week. Which could've been likely considering the state Chell had walked in.

After eating ravenously for about two minutes. She was finally done. She tried to speak again.

"Hank?"

It was a broken word. Her voice not much better than it was earlier, but it was a start. Hank almost broke down crying. This girl, this child, was far more broken than he could ever be. But he was determined to make her whole again. Somehow.

**An:**

-I like to think that Bring Your Daughter to Work Day and GLaDOS' activation happened on the same day- we all know Chell was there on that day

-the date for GlaDOS getting activated according to Google is 1998

-when Cyberlife was founded was 2018 also according to Google

-the Chicken Feed being under new management is completely non-canon

-Chells food choices, are once again, chose after my own preferences, love chicken and fries. The true childhood meal. Childhood comfort food.


	2. Family

**(Hank)**

Somehow. Hank didn't know how he would accomplish this new task. But he knew he would. Somehow.

First step? Hank still had no clue. So he winged it.

"For the time being, until we figure something out, you can stay at my place. Granted Connor will be there too, so I have no idea how us humans will do. Plus I have a dog- Sumo. But we'll figure it out. Could always buy the stuff we need." Hank offers

There is no hesitation. She nods. Her voice too weak to use. For now.

The two begin the trek back to the Police Station, to get the cube, and to tell Jeffery what is going to happen.

The walk back is uneventful.

Chell is allowed to go into the back with Hank- the cube was moved to prevent thievery and complaints. It is no understatement to say that Chell was in awe.

Chell was seeing technology that the scientists of Aperture could only dream of. And that GLaDOS would kill for. Not that Hank knew that.

While Chell looked around and took in everything, Hank went to go look for the cube. Sadly, Gavin got in the way.

"Hey Hank! Where ya goin? Left the plastic prick somewhere I hope."

"None of your business Reed. And no, Connor is fine on his own. Besides, you only pick on others to disguise your own contempt for yourself." Hank was tired. So his filter wasn't as accurate as it could be.

Gavin, well he was shocked into silence. Somehow. Gavin did what anyone would do and stormed off.

Chell had gotten out of her stupor and watched it. Hank only shrugged when he saw her looking.

The cube was in Fowler's office. Hank didn't want to explain the situation, but Chell couldn't explain it for herself.

So Hank explained the situation, and Jeffery agreed.

And it was off to find Connor. Or in this case, Connor found them.

"Lieutenant, welcome back!" The android said. "Who is this?" Looking at Chell.

"This is Chell, she escaped from a bad place recently, and we're going to help her until shes ready for the world. Or the world is ready for her. Whichever comes first."

Connor only looked on in silence.

Hank remembered to introduce Chell to Connor. "Chell, this is Connor, my partner I was telling you about."

It was Chell's turn to look on in silence.

With introductions made, Hank told Connor to pick up the cube. Connor made it look like it was styrofoam.

Chell was almost immediately jealous. She had to lug that cube forever. But her jealousy vanished almost as soon as it appeared. She didn't have to carry the box, she just had to be thankful. Both Hank and Connor noticed this silently. And both chose to not acknowledge it.

As the three walked out of the door, Gavin showed up again.

"Hank." Everyone present could hear the undertone of a threat in that one word. But, no one expected Chell to step up. Let alone speak.

"Reed? Was it? Listen, I've been what you could not believe, and I do not need _you_ to get in the way of these nice people helping me to reintegrate into society. So if you don't mind, it would be greatly appreciated if you moved and perhaps thought that the words said before were true. Perhaps one day, I will tolerate you. But today, you will move."

Her voice was raspy. It was barely a whisper. But it did the job.

To everyone's surprise, even Gavin himself, he moved.

Connor thought it was great how Chell put him down. Chell thought it would be great if she could drain the ocean right now-her throat _really _hurt, but she had no remorse. And Hank, he was just surprised on how he ended up getting two kids.

An:

-Hanks line is because I thought of how bullies only bully because they are insecure or they hate something, so thats what its based on

-Chells speech leaves room for a Gavin redemption arc don't ya think?

-and yes, they will be a family (Hank, Connor ,and Chell), its wholesome and I'm excited to write it.


	3. Pranks and Bonding

**(Chell)**

She had never thought she would get out of Aperture. She even never thought she would ever even have a family. Yet here she was.

Sitting on Hank's couch, petting Sumo, listening to Connor and Hank argue over the health issues and benefits of Chicken Feed. It was nice. And hilarious in it's own way.

Chell was happy. She had gotten some chicken and fries. Life was good. At least until she was dragged into the argument.

"Chell, tell Hank that even though the Chicken Feed is under new management, unhealthy food is was and always will be unhealthy."

"Well, their chicken tenders and fries were good. Best I've had in years."

Hank guffawed. "Ha! I win! Take that!"

"If I didn't know any better, I would say Connor is pouting." Chell says grinning.

"Oh yeah, I would say the same thing." Hank says.

Connor says "I am an android. I cannot pout."

"Old habits die hard I guess." Hank says. "But, you are no longer just an android Connor. You're a deviant remember?"

"True, but programming is not very easy to break."

"Well if we're breaking something, might as well break my diet." Hank jokes.

Connor, still not quite picking up on humor yet, he says "Hank, you never had a diet to break to begin with."

I start to laugh at Connor's confusion, but it turns into a coughing fit. Both Hank and Connor rush over with water.

I gladly accept both.

"Chell, we have both told you to not strain yourself." Connor says.

Hank chimes in.

"Yeah, even though laughing at Connor is fun, your voice is still recovering."

All I can do is nod, considering as I'm almost drinking from two glasses at the same time.

"Hmm, what can we do that doesn't require talking." Hank says, looking thoughtful.

Connor also looks thoughtful at this.

"Pranking, judging people, people watching, sleeping, and much more." Connor says.

"Pranking sounds good. I have an idea" Hank says.

"We'll have to get you a job anyways, why not at the station? For a couple days you can be mute, plus just let your vocal cords heal. And you can have an excuse to just watch and learn. Plus you can annoy Gavin for the fun of it."

Connor joins in

"You can say, well not say. But the excuse is that all the chemicals you were exposed to finally took its toll. No one will be the wiser. But, how would you like to communicate? Writing everything down is time consuming."

We are all silent, thinking.

"What if I was your interpreter?" Connor asks. "I'm sure I can find something to help. Something like what androids use to talk, or a phone and you can just say what you want, or think what you want.

My throat had stopped hurting enough to where I could say semi-coherent sentences.

"I'll try the thinking one. It will be easier to communicate what I want instead of texting.

"Then it's set. That's what we'll do." Hank says.

**[Page break]**

It's a few days later when I get an earpiece.

"Its a specially made earpiece. Made just for connecting to the android network. I have already synced it to me, so we will me able to talk mentally. Telepathically. So whenever you are ready, you just have to hit send on your job application."

**[Page break]**

It's another few days when I get the you've been hired! Notification. Turns out, I go in that day. Plus, I have the same schedule as Hank and Connor.

Thankfully Fowler had been notified of what we were doing, so if things went for the worse, we wouldn't have to explain ourselves after the fact.

We all walked in together. My earpiece already in my ear.

**RK800 [Connor] **_Are you ready?_

**Unregistered [Chell?] **_Do you even have to ask?_

**Rk800 [Connor] **_:)_

Hank had wandered off. Probably to stall before work.

Connor and I had to stay together. At least for the appearance of '_Interpreter and Interpretee_.'

When Connor first told everyone that I was mute, everyone's faces fell. But, he said we had found a way for me to keep my "voice."

He said he was my interpreter, and left it at that.

He lied so smoothly. I wonder if I could learn to do that? Working at a police station and all.

Finally, Gavin found his way to me.

"So, you got your voice back, just to lose it?"

I nod, and Connor says "Yes. It was an unseen after effect of the chemicals from her time in Aperture."

By now everyone knew I had been in Aperture. They just didn't know what I did, or how long I was there.

Gavin actually looked kind of sad at this. He did turnee and left. But as he left he said "Words have power. And your words struck a chord. Now that you have no more words to say, I wonder if anyone else words can make chords play like yours did."

_Wow, did my words actually do that? He'll probably freak when he realizes I'm faking_. _My words actually had that much impact?_

**RK800 [Connor] **:_/_

**Unregistered [Chell?] **_Good to know you can pull of emotions Connor_

**RK800 [Connor] **_Hank informs me that they are digital 'emoticons'_

**Unregistered [Chell?]** _two can play_

**Unregistered [Chell?] **_..._

**Unregistered [Chell?]** :_)?_

**RK800 [Connor] **_Congrats you have successfully pulled of an 'evil smirk'_

By now, Hank had probably started to work. So Connor and I went over to Hank. Connor had his own desk, I just dragged over a chair.

"Since androids have recently gained their freedom, it is no longer necessary for the police to investigate deviancy cases. But now, we investigate android homocide cases." Connor explains.

"Yeah, humans are idiots. Can't seem to decide what they want." Hank says. "Well most humans are idiots, there are a few who are actually decent- not idiots."

I nod in agreement.

"So we have a case that happened in New Jericho." Connor says. "Old Jericho, the original sank." He says to me.

"And that is surprisingly all the cases right now." Hank adds in.

"So that is where we'll go."

~~

New Jericho did exactly what its name did. It was a haven. Except for the corpse.

An android walks up to us.

"Her name was Sofia. We have no idea who did it. Or even when."

As the android was talking, Connor had stepped up to the corpse.

And Hank intorduced the android to me. And me to the android.

"Simon this is Chell, Chell this is Simon."

"Hello Chell, it is good to meet you."

Connor calls over from the corpse. "I almost forgot, since you are technically connected to the android network, you can talk to other androids, just don't talk to strangers."

**Unregistered**** [Chell?] **_Hello Simon, it is nice to meet you too_

**PL600 ****[Simon] **_:o_

Simon's actual face matched the emoticon pretty well.

"How are you on the android network? It says you are unregistered, and scans are showing you _are_ human."

"Because first, pranks. Second, her voice needs to recover. And there is no third option." Hank says.

I nod.

"Speaking of, where'd ya get the earpiece from Connor?" Hank asks

"Mr. Kamski."

"You got the earpiece from who?!"

"Elijah Kamski. He said I could have it if I told him what his stepbrothers reaction was."

"Stepbrother?!"

"Yes. He told me Gavin Reed's reaction was not what he was expecting, but he didn't know he wanted to see."

_Who's Elijah Kamski?_

**Elijah Kamski is the owner of Cyberlife, the producer of androids. He was the former CEO of Cyberlife. He now lives by himslef in his home at [redacted]**

_Huh, guess being connected to the network has its perks._

By now, Connor has walked back over.

"The cause of death was one clean blow to the head. It was swift, and happened about 36 hours ago. The blow was probably cause by an aluminum bat, or something of that caliber. There is no weapon lying aroud, so we can assume that the weapon was taken after the crime was committed."

"Idiot human. What I tell ya Chell? An idea on where to start looking for the guilty person?"

"Those who have purchased a bat in the last few days."

_Bat purchases_ _(recent)_

**Purchased two days ago. By Norman Calder. Address [redacted]**

"I got it." Connor says. "A Norman Calder, I have the address."

**Unregistered [Chell?] **_I don't. Why?_

**RK800 [Connor] **_It might be where you are unregistered, that and I am a registered police android._

I nod, and at that, we get into the car, leaving Simon still in shock at what just occurred.

~~

We had arrived. We couldn't enter the home, but we could ask questions.

"Open up, Detroit Police, we have some questions!" Hank calls out while knocking on the door.

I wasn't expecting the door to open, but it did.

"Are you Norman Calder?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, have you recently purchased any form of bat in the last couple of days

"I have."

"Show me."

Norman leaves the door open and turns around to get the bat. He returns with, a bat.

Hank turns to Connor.

"This is the one Hank, it has Sofias blood on it."

"Norman Calder, you are under arrest for the murder of Sofia. an android. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in court."

The drive to the station is silent. Hank had already called ahead to get a cell prepared. When we arrived, there were people waiting for Norman- he was going into that cell whether he liked it or not.

Now that Norman was no longer ours to deal with, Connor asks us, "What do you guys what for dinner?"

I feel my voice has recovered enough to say two words, at the same time, Hank and I say "Chicken Feed!"

**An:**

-Chell is actually more childlike than you would think. She is no longer in constant danger, so she can act out and do the things she was denied as a kid because if GLaDOS. It's good times here

-Sofia is obviously not in the game

-I am also going with the popular fan theory that Kamski and Gavin Reed are stepbrothers

-Norman is obviously fake

-Any relation to real people is purely unintentional

-that technically isnt how interrogations are supposed to go, but for the sake of storytelling, that's how it will go

-the question mark next to Chell's name shows that shes unregistered. Even though the unregistered is already there, its the systems way of flagging it

-Gavin isnt in love with Chell, it was just him realizing his folly. Just really poetically.


	4. The Pranking Begins

**(Chell)**

Connor couldn't exactly veto our choice. So, to Chicken Feed we went.

I got me some chicken tenders and fries. Hank got a chicken sandwich. Connor stood there and judged us both.

"I hope you are both aware of what you are eating?"

We both nod.

"Then I hope you know that what you are eating is unhealthy."

We both nod and continue to eat.

"Do you not care?"

"Nope! And I don't think Chell cares either."

I nod enthusiastically.

"Oh Connor, could you get something for Sumo?" Hank said, handing Connor his wallet.

Connor, never one to disappoint Sumo, went to get something for Sumo.

"So, you wanna prank him?" Hank asks me.

The look on my face must have told him what he wanted.

"Okay then, what should we do?"

I have no idea, so I shrug.

"How about we use the song Bring Me to Life by Evanescence? We can make it to where its just on repeat. Plus, its a prank so, we'll get points for it."

I have no idea what that song is. So I just nod.

Connor happened to walk back over with a chicken sandwich in hand when I nodded.

But I did not expect Hank to act so fast.

"Hey Connor, have you heard this song?"

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down, into my core_

_Where I've become so numb, without a soul_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there, and lead it, back, home_

Connors face, and I think his favorite emoticon, matched perfectly.

**RK800 [Connor] **:_/ did you know about this?_

**Unregistered [Chell] **_No!_

**RK800 [Connor] **_...Sure_

That song was all we heard. Ride home. Walking into the house. While Sumo ate. Cool song, got old fast.

~~

I had heard that song in my sleep. It played on a loop in my dreams.

It played while we ate breakfast. It played on the drive to work. Even though I was a part of the prank, I didn't want to be anymore.

Until Connor's retaliation.

I have figured out that you have conspired against me. So I will do what you did to me.

At the same time, Hank's phone rang, and I got a message.

**RK800 [Connor] **_Its a song called Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley, I believe it is called Rick-Rolling. I have set it to ping you every five minutes. Starting...now_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

It was catchy. But it was worse than Bring Me Back to Life

Hank answered his phone, and the song belted out at full volume. The whole station jumped. Several even turned and laughed.

So Hank and I tried to work. With Hank hearing the song every five minutes. And me hearing it inside my mind.

After an hour, after hearing it hearing it 12 times every five minutes on the dot. I could deal with taunts, threats, and betrayal. But this? This was a new form of torture. So I gave in.

**Unregistered [Chell?] **_Make it stop. Please. I give in. You win. Just. Make. It. Stop. Please._

**RK800 [Connor] **_And why would I do that? Watching you literally squirm is funny._

**Unregistered [Chell?]** _I will do something. Whatever you want._

**RK800 [Connor] **_Anything? Okay. No one has said anything about your time in Aperture. Either they don't know, or they are keeping quiet. I want you to tell me._

**Unregistered [Chell?] **_...Anything but that._

**RK800 [Connor] **_You said anything. So anything it is. I chose what the anything was. And the five minute mark is approaching once again._

**Unregistered [Chell?] **_...Fine. There was an AI, her name was GLaDOS. She had killed the scienstists before, tested people to death, until I was awoken. I tested. And tested. And tested. Until Chamber 19. I finished the test. And the scaffolding turned the corner- straight into a room full of fire. I wasn't going to die, so I made my way up to a balcony. She panicked. I ignored her._

_I made my way to her. I fought her. And won. The resulting explosion threw me to the surface. I was close to freedom. Until I was dragged back._

_I slept for a while. By now, the facility had fallen into disrepair. I was awoken. We tried to make it out. GLaDOS turned out to not be dead. I tested some more. She made threats. I ignored her. Eventually, the construct helped me. We ran, sabotaged her. We were so close. Until the betrayal. I fell. Tested more. Found Her. Tested even more. Made my way back up. Tested more. There was no doubt about it. My friend was gone. He started to make threats. He tried to kill me._

_Eventually, we made it to him. Fought him. And won. He's now in orbit around the moon. She tests robots now. And here I am._

_Those who knew. They didn't want to make the androids freak out with their newly found freedom and emotions. If they knew my track record. They would revolt._

_What do you think of me now? You wanted to know. So now you do._

**RK800 [Connor] **_...You did what you had to do. Sometimes I still wonder what I would've done had I not broke my programming at the moment I did. If I could dream, I would probably dream about the screams I would've caused. You did what you did for survival. In a way, I did the same thing. Even though we are different, we are the same in a way._

I did not expect what Connor did next.

He got up from his desk and hugged me.

"I am not scared of you. I forgive you. You do not have to carry the past with you into the future. But, I would like you on my team against Hank." He whispered

**Unregistered [Chell?] **_Do you have an idea of what to do next?_

**RK800**** [Connor] **_We'll just have to wait and see what Hank retaliates with after this._"

"NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP

NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN

NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND DESERT YOU

NEVER GONNA MAKE YOU CRY

NEVER GONNA SAY GOODBYE

NEVER GONNA TELL A LIE AND HURT YOU"

That was the loudest the lyrics had gotten. And Hank freaked.

"CONNOR! WHEN WE GET HOME YOU'RE DEAD!!"

**RK800 [Connor] **_See? Told you. Wait and see._

**Unregistered [Chell?] **_Glad it you getting murdered instead of me_

**RK800 [Connor] **_:) after this we'll both be dead_

**Unregistered [Chell?] **_what are you planning?_

**RK800 [Connor] **_:)_

**Unregistered [Chell?] **_uh-oh_

~~

The ride home was almost silent. Connor still had Hank's phone to go off every five minutes. Becauss it was Connor's fault, he had to sit in the back. Everytime Hank's phone went off, I could hear him snicker.

Hank went into the house almost as soon as the car stopped. Connor and I stepped out of the car. Both of us wary.

Turns out, the front door was locked. So we had to use the back door. That door was also locked. Connor told me that the window we chose was also the one he had to break in order to get Hank ready for work.

Today the window had to break.

Connor went in first. As graceful as he was, breaking into houses was not his stong suit.

But as soon as Connor got in, I hear a whap!

Connor says, "Hank, what is this?" As I crawl in.

"It's shaving cream. Now you'll have to take off that jacket." Hank says smirking.

"Okay Hank, if thats what you want."

Connor rushed forward, took the shaving cream, and proceeded to drench Hank in shaving cream.

But Hank wasn't done. He pulled more shaving cream out from a pocket, and drenched Connor in shaving cream.

All I good to was try and laugh. To my surprise, a laugh came out. Not some wraith of a laugh, a true laugh. Which stunned Hank and Connor into stopping the drench of each other.

"Chell your laugh, your voice. What?"

Hanks attempt at a sentence made me laugh harder.

Even if it did end in a coughing fit, my voice is recovering.

All Connor and Hank could do is hug me. And get me covered in shaving cream. Which made all of us laugh.

It was a good day. Even though Connor's revenge may not be good.

**An:**

-I think Iv'e gotten good at writing pranks


	5. Pranks and Revenge!

**(Connor)**

Revenge. Said to be a dish best served cold. Well, I will serve my revenge how ever I see fit.

Moving all of the furniture in the house over 5 inches. Hank will be running into things more often. Plus it will be funny to watch Hank stumble around.

Because Chell is now my partner in pranking, she has taken to sitting down.

Now we both wait for Hank to wake up.

Almost immediately after we hear Hank wake up we hear stumble into something.

"Agh! My foot! Stupid furniture."

Nothing happens until he comes into the living room.

He trips over the bookcase, slips on the rug, and stubs his toe again on the couch.

Chell, in the kitchen, is trying to hide her smile.

For some reason, Hank immediately blames me.

"Connor! This is your fault! Fix it!"

"Now Hank, why are you blaming me? For all you know, it could have been Chell."

"I doubt she could have moved all of my furniture in one night."

Granted, she did help me move some furniture, but Hank didn't need to know that.

Realizing that I'm not going to say anything more, Hank grabs his keys and we pile into the car. I am still in the backseat of shameshame, considering Hank _not_ let me into the front seat.

**Unregistered [Chell?] **_So, how's the backseat of shame?_

**RK800 [Connor] **_As shameful as ever. Surprisingly, I am not feeling shame._

**Unregistered [Chell?] **_Well, I guess the power of the backseat shame has no effect on the all-powerful police android._

**RK800 [Connor] **_Would it have an effect on the all powerful AI fighter?_

**Unregistered [Chell?] **_Probably not. Give me more time to scheme._

**RK800 [Connor] **_Exactly._

**Unregistered [Chell?] **_:__/_

**RK800 [Connor] **_:)_

The ride to the station didn't last long so the conversation didn't last long, even if it felt like it did.

We walked in and headed towards our desks.

I sat down at mine, Hank at his, and Chell at her seat in the middle.

I had just logged in when Shooting Stars started to play. Guess Hank got his revenge. And I guess I have to move the furniture back.

**RK800 [Connor] **_Would you like to help me move the furniture back to its original position? __Hank will be paranoid so he'll move to avoid the furniture, and end up ramming into the furniture he tried to avoid._

**Unregistered [Chell?] **_Yeah, sounds good. But you're taking the fall._

**RK800 [Connor] **_Fair enough._

Work goes by smoothly, except for everytime I change tabs, that insolent song plays. I'll have to hack my own terminal to get it to stop. After Hank leaves of course.

With Hank gone, I can successfully hack my own terminal. Chell leans over to watch. I can tell Chell isn't quite sure what I am doing, but she's heard the song just as much as I have.

And it stops! No more stupid song as Hank would say.

Nothing else happens, and all is well.

~~

It is a while before Hank goes to bed. Probably paranoid. As he rightfully should be.

It doesn't take long for everything to be put back in its original position.

**Unregistered [Chell?] **_At least I no longer have to sit down to avoid ramming furniture._

**RK800 [Connor] **_This is true. And I think that does it. We're all done._

**Unregistered [Chell?] **_Good, now that I can sleep consistently, I'm going to bed._

"Okay, be ready to laugh in the morning."

She just smiles and nods.

~~

Morning. When plans come together. Chell and I were already up when Hank got up.

As expected, Hank walks into the furniture. Repeatedly.

This time, Chell couldnt contain her smile. Or her laughter.

While Hank was on the ground, he did his best to turn over and glare at Chell. Which only made her laugh harder.

By now, Sumo had realized Hank wasn't getting up, so Sumo plodded over, and plopped down on Hank- effectively knocking the breath out of him.

It just slipped out. I laughed. Chell was stunned into silence. Hank had stopped fighting with Sumo to look up at me.

Which made me laugh more. Making Chell laugh again. And caused Hank to huff on the ground.

It was as humans say, 'life is good.'

**An:**

-Chell calling Connor 'the all powerful police android' is like a pet name, like jow friends call each other names but don't mean it. Same thing with Connor calling Chell 'the all powerful AI fighter'

-Chell has adopted Connor's favorite emoji, the what I call the "welp" emoji, /


	6. Revenge

**(Connor)**I had gone into sleep mode and everyone else had fallen alseep. Or so I thought. When I left sleep mode, all of my meager possessions were no where to be found.

My jacket was not on me. My shoes were no longer on my feet. My tie was no longer in a neat knot. It was no longer even around my neck.

Scavenger hunt.

Unsurprisingly, Hank and Chell are already awake. Both of them watching me.

"Chell, I thought we were a team! You betrayed your teammate."

"Ha! I knew you two were working together!" Hank exclaims.

**Unregistered [Chell?] **_Actually, I didn't help Hank with this, but I can't be on your team if I am going to prank you in the future. Maybe our team will come together in the future_

**RK800 [Connor] **_...fine /_

I like my jacket, so I was going to find that first. As I walked by Sumo to pet him, I realized he was sitting on something.

I picked up Sumo, picked up my jacket, and put Sumo down again.

Next, my tie. I walked into the kitchen, and stood there for a minute.

To the fridge. Opened the fridge, and there was my tie, stiff as a board.

Chell and Hank were still at the table watching me.

I stop in front of them.

Bend down, Chell is wearing my shoes.

I get back up.

Both of them are grinning cheekily at me.

**RK800 [Connor] **_Liar._

As I get my shoes back, Chell sends a _:) _in response.

Now, it was my turn to prank.

Thankfully, Hank and Chell had to go grocery shopping, so that left me plenty of time to do what I needed.

Hank had a few pictures lying around, so I replaced the pictures with something from Hank's past. Like Rick Astley.

With part one done, I move on two part two. Cutting Hank's shoelaces. I would cut Chell's shoelaces, but she informed me that long-fall boots don't necessarily have shoelaces. But I do need to get back at her.

With the shoelaces cut, Hanks shoes won't tie correctly.

Chell does have a toothbrush, so I cut the bristles on those.

Needless to say, when Hank and Chell got home, when they found out, I was yelled at physically and mentally. But it was so worth it. They both did swear revenge though.

**An:**

-the last bit I just glossed over Hank and Chell getting home, Connor was 'yelled' at, and revenge was sworn. Good times.


	7. Paradoxes

**(Chell)**One thing was useful from my time in Aperture. The use of paradoxes.

_This sentence is false.__New mission: refuse this mission.__Does a set of all sets contain itself?_Apparently AI can't resist thinking about them. And revenge is nice.

I think I have been silent for long enough.

Morning. Hank is eating, Connor is petting Sumo. It's a prank free morning. For now.

I sit down. Begin to eat. No one is the wiser.

"Hey, Connor! Does a set of all sets contain itself?"

Almost immediately, Connor stops petting Sumo. He gets up and starts pacing. I could see the LED on his temple cycling through the three colors it was allowed to.

As he walked by, I could hear him muttering.

"If a set of all sets is a set of all sets. Then it should contain itself. But where does the first set start, and the last set end? The set of all sets should contain itself. But what if it didn't?"

Hank turns to stare at me.

"I think you broke Cyberlifes most advanced prototype with only sentence."

"I-its called a paradox. AI cannot stop thinking about them. Its like an endless loop of puzzles."

"Huh, at least your voice is getting better."

We both turn back to Connor. His muttering and pacing goes on for another hour until he shuts off and reboots.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"I do! And I know it works oh all powerful police android."

"Oh yeah? All powerful AI fighter, it seems you have bested me for now."

Life was good. Until Hank reminded us that we had to go inti work tomorrow.

Connor and I both went "aghhh."

I guess Connor is learning how to be human. Proud of him.

**An:**

-Chells and connors "agh" was something like a teenager complaining


	8. Threats And All That

**(Hank)**

Still had to get back at Connor. Sadly I would have to think of ways to get back at him during work.

Connor at his terminal. And Chell no longer having to sit in between our two desks. She was able to walk around. Give input as best as she could. Still being 'mute' and all. Too bad I had forgotten that fact.

"Hey Chell, could you come here a sec?"

"Yeah, just give me a sec."

It was kind of my fault for forgetting. At home she was talking. At work she was silent. It is my fault that the cat was out of the bag.

Hence why we had notified Jeffery of what we were doing before hand.

The whole station had fallen silent. None of them expecting her to talk. But she explained why so beautifully.

"For a couple days, I really couldn't talk. I had to let my vocal cords recover. The few times I did talk, it was to recover. And since I couldn't talk, we decided to use what we had and pull off a prank."

Everyone seemed content with that explanation so they all nodded and continued with their work.

Chell had come over like I had asked and we were once more discussing Chicken Feed.

Until Gavin came over.

"So you lied? I didn't really think you were capable of that. But people change. I didn't think I was capable. I just wanted to thank you. I realized I...I did feel contempt for myself. And thank you."

He walked away.

"It seems the phrase 'people change' is in effect." Connor quipped.

I snort.

Nothing else happens until Perkins. That prissy FBI moron shows up.

"I was checking in on this precinct. To see how everything was going with the... uprising and all."

By the way Chell's eyes narrowed, I could tell she thought of him as a threat. And by that extension, she didn't like him. So while he spieled on and on, she continued to glare at him.

I could tell she was planning something.

I just didn't know what, until the PA went off and told Perkins

"Mr. Perkins, your car is being stolen. The car next to your is on fire. The other car has had its tires slashed. Please go retrieve your car."

And good riddance too. He left just in time.

I turn to Connor and Chell.

"You two had something to do with that didn't you?"

All I get are smiles in response.

**An:**

-I just needed a target okay


	9. Conversations

**An: **This chapter tskes place during the events of the last chapter.

**(Chell)**

So now the station knew I could speak. Not that bad. I didn't realize I had that much effect on Gavin. Wow.

Everything was good until Perkins showed up. I immediately didn't like him. He was almost like GLaDOS. Making it seem like he was nice, but it was really just a concealed threat.

**Unregistered [Chell?]** _Connor, hack something. Make him leave._

**RK800 [Connor]** _Why?_

**Unregistered [Chell?] **_Just do it please. I'll even team up with you against Hank after he figures out what to do next. Please._

**RK800 [Connor**] _Okay :) watch this_

The PA system almost immediately after Connor said that kicked on.

"Mr. Perkins, your car is being stolen. The car next to your is on fire. The other car has had its tires slashed. Please go retrieve your car."

After Perkins left, Hank turned to us.

"You two had something to do with that didn't you?"

All we do is smile.

**RK800 [Connor] **_Was that good enough for you?_

**Unregistered [Chell?] **_oh yes, thank you__!_


	10. Fake Prank, Real Intentions

**(Hank)**

Still needed a prank idea. And I think I have one. Even if its true, and not fake.

Even if I had to work today, I told Jeffery what I was doing. He let me go pretty quickly.

With Connor and Chell still at the station, I could do what I needed.

**Detroit Courthouse**

The detroit courthouse, where all legal things happen. I walked up to a person and asked for what I needed.

"I need two adoption forms please." The secretary smiled, and handed me the forms.

**Adoption Form**

**Date of Birth:**

**Name:**

**Sex:**

Plus a whole bunch of other legal things. And I drove back to the station, with my papers in hand.

~~

While I was gone, Chell had taken my place at my desk. Both Connor and Chell were working away.

Neither had noticed me standing there yet, so I just slammed a paper down on each desk. They both jumped. It was funny.

Their faces both formed an O of shock.I could see the exact moment when the reached the name line.

**Name: Connor Anderson**

**Name: Michelle (Chell) Anderson**

**Relation: son/ daughter**

"Hank, I can't sign this." Chell nods in agreement.

"Why? You aren't replacing Cole, and you are your own person. I think of you as my son."

I turn to Chell.

"Even though its only been about a week, I feel like I have known you forever. You are the daughter I never had."

I talk to both of them.

"I took the first step, you have to finish it. That is of course up to you. If you want to be a family...that is up to you."

Chell had picked up a pen. And was twirling it in her hand.

Then she placed her hand down, and signed the paper. Connor followed suit.

"Hank. This better not be a prank." Connor said. Chell nods.

"Connor, Chell, this is the least pranky I have felt since we started this whole thing."

"Good."

For the rest of the day, even though we had to work, Chell and Connor had the biggest smiles on their faces. It was a good thing to see.

~~

And work was over.

"Okay kids. Wow that was weird. Is kids okay?"

Both of them still grinning, and nodding. It was like they were toddlers, not able to contain their excitement

"Okay then. Kids, what do you want to eat?"

"Burger Zone!"

Oh yeah, definitely kids.

Unsurprisingly, Connor was one of the models that _could_ eat. So he ignored the health risks, and ate like a child.

Chell did the same thing, minus the ignoring of the health risks.

It was a good day. Smiles all around. Hopefully, no thoughts of pranking. Which I still had to get revenge. But that was for another day.

Maybe a cardboard cutout should do the trick. Hmm

**An:**

-the way Hank got the adoption papers is _not_ the way you get it in real life. There's a whole process you have to go through

-the reason why Chell is so nonverbal in this chapter is because old habits die hard

-I googled it, and Burger Zone is an actual restaurant in Detroit: Become Human, I googled '_restaurants in dbh'_ granted if I did botch the spelling. The picture made it look like a burger king, so think burger king food

-technically, Connor is three months old in the events of D:BH


	11. The End

**(Hank)**

Elijah Kamski should do the trick. A six foot tall lifesize cutout will definitely do the trick. Especiallly when there's two of them.

Even though it happened only yesterday, Connor and Chell are still running around like they're on the highest sugar high to ever sugar high.

I was happy for them, I was happy for myself. But time to return to the pranks.

One cutout to go in the bathtub. And the other to go in the corner near the front door.

And it was time. The door unlocked and Connor and Chell walked in. Chell was the one to close the door, and in turn see the cutout. Even though her voice had gotten better, I was still surprised at the full blown scream she let out.

Connor whipped around ready to fight, only to see his creator. Cueing a snarky comment.

"Chell, that is Elijah Kamski."

"Thanks for that, not like I'm connected to the android network or anything."

A puppy grin

Sadly, Chell got to see the other cutout too. Darn, I wanted to see Connor jump for once in his life. Connor and I both heard muffled muttering coming from the bathroom.

But it was still funny. Chell walked back out, I couldn't contain my laughter, and Connor, he grinned at Chell as she walked by.

Chell huffed. But even she couldn't contain her smile. By now, Sumo had realized we were all in the same area, so he plopped down in between us. Life was good. Nothing was wrong. Life was good. Life went on

Epilogue**:** And life went on.

Chell had never realized how much she truly needed someone. Connor never realized he had humanity to gain. Hank never realized he needed family. A family to laugh with and prank with. Or prank on in this case.

They never realized they were broken, they had never knew they needed to become whole. They had finally become whole.

**An:**

-events in this chapter are loosely based after my own experiences with a cardboard cutout. My family had gotten a cutout of David Tennant's, Tenth Doctor. It was then placed around my grandparents house, scaring my grandmother. It was hilarious.

-So this will probably (maybe) be the last you see of me for a while. Things are about to get real busy for me. I will do my best (kind of) to update eventually, I might be able to update on weekends, and holidays and stuff. But for now, thanks for reading.

-as always, I don't own anything, but I probably would write fanfiction if I did own something, just a note. :)

-I do have several ideas to write for the future, you will see those someday. Eventually.

-and as always, thanks to PastSelf, for dealing with my stream of questions. Go check her out.

-go read and write amazing things my peoples


End file.
